Viet Cong/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Zombie Hunters (by KevlarNinja) Viet Cong: Zombie Hunter: In the Jungles of Vietnam, a RV full of Zombie Hunters treks through the mud. The Hunter leader (who is a Vietnam vet) is talking about his battles. The driver suddenly sees a look-out tower up ahead. Meanwhile, in the tower, a Viet Cong sniper sees the RV and shoots the driver with his Dragunov. Without a driver, the RV crashes into the look-out tower. The sniper falls out of the tower and onto the hood of the RV. The Zombie Hunter leader sees the sniper. He says "At least it's not zombies." as he shoots the sniper in the head with his Hunting Rifle. The hunters come out of the RV with all of there weapons. Meanwhile, the rest of the Viet Cong see what has happened, and there leader shouts "Nguoi My!" which is Vietnamese for Americans. The Viet Cong grab there weapons and charge toward the Zombie Hunters. One of the Zombie Hunters shoots one of the Viet Cong in the chest with his AR-15. Suddenly, the AR-15 Hunter trips and falls in the mud. He get's back up and tries to shoot a Kinh with an AK-47, who laughs when his gun jams with mud and shoots him. As both warriors spread out, the Zombie Hunter leader and a second Hunter chases a Kinh though some tall grass. The Kinh steps over a trip wire, and the Zombie Hunter leader stops the youngster just in time. The leader cuts the trip wire and points toward the Punji Stake Ball it would have sent flying toward the Hunter. As the Hunter looks at the Stake Ball in terror, the Kinh that they were chasing sneaks up behind them and shoots the second Zombie Hunter in the back with his MAT-49. Before the the Kinh can kill the leader, a third Zombie Hunter rips the Kinh apart with a chainsaw. The leader gives the chainsaw hunter a pat on the back for saving his life. Meanwhile, a female hunter sprays a Kinh with Uzi fire. She treks on and finds a POMZ-2 trap. She remembers what the leader said about them, but she can't help thinking she is forgetting something. As she cuts the trip wire, she pulls out the mine....and sets off the F1 Grenade. The Zombie Hunter leader sees the AK Kinh and throws a Molotov Cocktail, which lights him on fire. Before he dies, he runs towards the trees, which catches fire too. As a rageing inferno burns, the Viet Cong leader runs towards the entrance of some underground tunnels. The two leaders fire back and forth, the Viet Cong leader with his TT-33, and the Zombie Hunter leader with his Six-Shooter. A few moments later, inside the tunnels, the younger Zombie Hunter catches up the the VC leader, who tries to shoot him, but he's out of ammo. As the Zombie Hunter pulls out his Katana, the VC leader runs over to a table and finds an AK with a Bayonet and some TT-33 ammo. He takes both, and tries to stab with his knife, but the hunter blocks with his sword. This goes on for a bit until the VC leader kicks the Zombie Hunter....into a Punji Stake pit. The VC leader hears the leader coming towards the room he's in, he reloads his pistol and shoots the Hunter in the head before he can even turn around. The VC leader spits on the Zombie Hunter's corpse. Later, he comes out of the tunnels, downhill from were he started, looks at the burning fire, and takes a moment of silence for his fallen comrades. Winner:Viet Cong Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Viet Cong's major advantage was being ingenious masters of warfare whereas the Zombie Hunters struggled to fight monsters with no brains. Zombie Hunters were just people with guns, while Viet Cong were actual trained soldiers. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Medellin Cartel (by The Deadliest Warrior) Medellin Cartel: Viet Cong: Four Viet Cong operatives are sneaking through a series of warehouses in a district plaza. One Communsit Kinh (a term used for North Vietnamese people) bends down and begins to set up the explosive F1/POMZ trip-mine trap, as the rest of the group sneaks in a building where voices speaking in Spanish can be heard. The building is occupied by four Medellin Cartel members, and they are about to send off a shipment of cocaine to one of their clients. One of the Colombian thugs grabs a bag full of cocaine and money for one of the Cartel's clients as 3 of the the VC troops watch. Deciding that this place would be excellent to set up their headquarters, the Viet Cong jump out, with MAT-49's and AK-47's firing. The Cartel member with the drugs and money jumps aside and is struck in the leg. The Cartel members quickly dive for their weapons and begin to fire back. One jumps back up, M60 in hand, and a quick burst from the machine gun downs a Viet Cong carrying an AK. The gun jams, however, and the two other Cong attackers kill the thug with their own rifles. The Viet Cong rush in, and the other Cong who had set up the booby trap rushes in with them. The Medellin Cartel retreats, shooting wildly over their shoulders as they take off, tthe wounded member quietly staying behind. He takes out his Dual-Uzis and stumbles after the VC soldiers, but takes a wrong turn and ends up lost in his own hideout. Unluckily he stumbles upon the trip-wire and the resulting blast kills him. The Congs hear the explosion and grin amongst each other, knowing they have one less opponent to deal with. One of the Congs is holding a TT33 pistol, and as he turns the corner, shots ring out. Confused, the Viet Cong looks wildly around, but never sees the Cartel thug with the Colt pistol as the Colombian pulls the trigger one final, deadly time. He is shot up by the other two Viet Congs who are toting their submachine guns and assault rifles. The Viet Cong are not aware that the last Medellin Cartel member is still alive, so they head back to the meeting room and grab as many weapons, money, and drugs as they canbefore they load it all in a truck and begin to drive away, planning to return later to loot the rest. Down a side alley, the Cartel boss hears the motor of his truck and ducks behind some trash bins as the truck drives by. Waiting for a moment, the boss steps out again and triumphantly raises a detonator over his head. The Viet Cong looks in the rear-view mirror and tries to stop the car in terror, but is too late. As they open the doors to get our, the Cartel boss blows up the bomb under the truck, sending flames and shrapnel flying all over. The Cartel boss laughs to himself and walks back to his meeting room to report the attack to his boss. Expert's Opinion Although the VC supporters claimed that their "victory" in the Vietnam War would have them prevail, the Cartel supporters knew that the Cartel's more heavy-hitting weaponry and squad-combat experience would have them prevail. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. IRA (by Omnicube1) IRA Viet Cong Five IRA members are in Vietnam and are demanding a captured Viet Cong operative to them the location of his leader. He refuses and the IRA members torture him with jumper cables. Suddenly, a bullet rips through the jaw of one the IRA operatives. One IRA sniper raises his M1 Garand M1C and targets a Viet Cong marksman wielding a Dragunov SVD. The snipers fire at each other but miss. The IRA squad hear screams and come under heavy fire from the Viet Cong. The IRA team leader raises his Browning Hi-Power and finishes off the Viet Cong captive. One IRA member fires his AR-18, killing a Vietnamese assailant. But one of his comrades raises his Uzi and kills off the Irishman wielding the rifle. An IRA operative shoots his Thompson M1921 and wounds the Viet Cong squad leader. While downed, he raises his Stechkin APS, switches it to full-auto, and releases a torrent of bullets at his assailant. The two remaining Irishmen fall back into the jungle. The Vietnamese leader yells for his men to fan out and search for them. They pair up and creep through the jungle. Two standard Viet-Cong grunts hear a click. They look-up and see that an IRA member above them has lit the rag to his Molotov Cocktail. He smirks and hurls the incendiary device at them. The two grunts are set ablaze. The Viet Cong leader aims his AKM rifle and kills the Irishman wielding the Molotov. Suddenly, two rounds hit the chest of the leader. He falls to the ground and bleeds out. He draws his Stechkin APS and demands in Vietnamese for his assailant to come out. Another bullet flies and lands itself into the forehead of the squad leader. The remaining Viet Cong sniper waits for his target. He immediately sees his enemy and fires the last round in his Dragunov. The round hits the IRA sniper in the right chest, causing him to fall to the ground. The Viet Cong operative walks up to him and smiles at him. He pulls the pin of his F1 Grenade and shoves the grenade down the bullet wound of the IRA member. The Vietnamese sniper walks away and smirks when he hears the sound of the grenade detonating. WINNER: VIET CONG Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Viet Cong won due to having more reliable weaponry and using their skills to ambush the IRA and defeat them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage